1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates generally to a wax applicating device, and, in particular, to such a device which is easily portable and is adapted to apply a coating of melted wax to the lower surface of skis, toboggans, or the like.
The application of wax to skis, especially at the site, is both a tedious and time consuming problem. For example, if solid wax is being used, the wax is difficult to apply and requires the application of sufficient force in order to spread the wax over the surface of the ski. Further, using solid wax, it is difficult to obtain a layer of wax of relatively uniform thickness over the surface of the ski. To render such a cold wax application effective, one has to vigorously rub the waxed surface of the ski with a hand held rubbing device (usually cork or styrene foam), or pass a hot iron over it. This is usually tedious and messy. Liquid waxes which are available are restricted in their range of use. Consequently they do not significantly ease the waxing problem.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Apparatus similar to that according to the subject invention have been utilized for applying a surfacing material such as wax over a floor. However, such apparatus are normally of more complicated structure than that according to the subject invention and could not be readily adapted for use in applying a coating of melted wax to the lower surface of a ski or toboggan. Accordingly, the subject invention proposes to provide an easily portable device adapted to apply a coating of melted wax to a surface to be waxed.